underground_erniefandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Mystery
'Monster Mystery '''is the eighteenth episode of Underground Ernie. Plot The trains wake up one morning to hear strange noises coming from Jubilee's shed. It turns out to just be a computer game, but it reminds Bakerloo of a monster that used to roam the Underground. At International Station, Millie's returned from a trip to Australia with a souvenir - a didgeridoo. Ernie plays it while Millie makes announcements, but the strange noises set off Bakerloo and the twins' imagination about monsters, and they go to check their tunnels. Before Ernie goes off on his rounds, he sees Dr Hart and his plastic skeleton who he's named "Fred" on the platform. After a chat, Dr Hart ends up being paged and leaves for the hospital, but leaves "Fred" behind. Ernie takes the skeleton with him on his rounds, intending to drop him off later. Jubilee hears strange noises coming from the workshop, and rushes off to tell Bakerloo, believing it to be the monster. Little does he know it's actually Mr Rails testing out his bump-flattener. The two agree to get in touch when they find another clue, and Bakerloo warns Victoria, who dismisses it as nonsense - until she sees a skeleton in Ernie 1 and races away, scared witless. It turns out that Ernie had just tried to pull a joke on Victoria using "Fred", and quickly rushes off after her to tell her the truth. Victoria races back to the sheds, and tells the others the sad news - The monster's real and it's eaten Ernie. Much to their relief, Ernie shows up and explains everything from the didgeridoo to the thumping. The trains, who are very much relieved, calm down and turn in for the night. Just before they go to sleep, Jubilee offers the others a play of his monster computer game, but the trains immediately decline. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Dr Hart * Hammersmith and City * Bakerloo * Victoria * Jubilee * Circle Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * Jubilee's Line ** Mr Rails' Workshop * Victoria's Line ** Hospital Station ''(mentioned) Trivia * The machine seen in Mr Rails' workshop in the opening titles is seen is this episode, and is revealed to be called the Bump Flattener. Goofs * Hammersmith is seen coming out of the shed, but when the scene cuts to a close-up of Bakerloo, City is in his place. * The bookshelf is missing in the shot of Ernie in the control room and in the stinger. * Circle bounces when she, Bakerloo and the twins arrive at International Underground. * Dr Hart's mouth doesn't move when he says "Skeleton?" * Victoria's tiara vanishes twice in this episode - first when she leaves International Underground with Dr Hart, and later when she arrives back at the sheds. * The bump-flattener's wheels don't move when it rampages round the workshop. * When Jubilee goes to see Bakerloo, he passes through a level crossing. When he's next seen, he passes through the same level crossing, although the footage is mirrored. * Jubilee isn't rendered properly when he and Bakerloo split up to search for clues. * At the sheds after Victoria runs away down the Underground, the footage quality changes rapidity in several shots, most noticeably when Ernie arrives. Gallery MonsterMysteryTitleCard.png|Title card MonsterMystery (1).png MonsterMystery (2).png MonsterMystery (3).png MonsterMystery (4).png MonsterMystery (5).png MonsterMystery (6).png MonsterMystery (7).png MonsterMystery (8).png MonsterMystery (9).png MonsterMystery (10).png MonsterMystery (11).png MonsterMystery (12).png MonsterMystery (13).png|"I've just been playing my new monster computer game. It's WICKED!!" MonsterMystery (14).png MonsterMystery (15).png MonsterMystery (16).png MonsterMystery (17).png MonsterMystery (18).png MonsterMystery (19).png|"First, we must look for clues" "No, first we must look at the clock!" MonsterMystery (20).png MonsterMystery (21).png MonsterMystery (22).png|"Oh dear, we're all going to be late for work!" MonsterMystery (23).png MonsterMystery (24).png MonsterMystery (25).png MonsterMystery (26).png MonsterMystery (27).png MonsterMystery (28).png|"I went surfing on Bondai beach..." MonsterMystery (29).png|"...camped out all night in a bush..." MonsterMystery (30).png|"...and had a narrow escape with a crocodile! What did you do?" MonsterMystery (31).png|"I fixed a puncture on my bike!" MonsterMystery (32).png MonsterMystery (33).png MonsterMystery (34).png MonsterMystery (35).png MonsterMystery (36).png MonsterMystery (37).png MonsterMystery (38).png MonsterMystery (39).png MonsterMystery (40).png MonsterMystery (41).png|"That sounds exactly like the monster growling!" MonsterMystery (42).png|"It sounds like it's in pain! Oh, the poor thing!" MonsterMystery (43).png|"It's round here somewhere! I can feel it in me wheels!" MonsterMystery (44).png|"Come on!" MonsterMystery (45).png|"Let's go search our tunnels!" MonsterMystery (46).png MonsterMystery (47).png MonsterMystery (48).png|"Ernie! The passengers can't hear my announcements!" MonsterMystery (49).png MonsterMystery (50).png MonsterMystery (51).png MonsterMystery (52).png MonsterMystery (53).png MonsterMystery (54).png|"This is Fred." MonsterMystery (55).png|"Ah! A skeleton!" MonsterMystery (56).png|"Skeleton? Oh no, he's only made of plastic!" MonsterMystery (57).png MonsterMystery (58).png|Dr Hart's pager MonsterMystery (59).png MonsterMystery (60).png MonsterMystery (61).png MonsterMystery (62).png|"Mind the doors, my dears!" MonsterMystery (63).png|"Dr Hart, you forgot Fred!" MonsterMystery (64).png MonsterMystery (65).png|"Never mind, Fred. I'll drop you off later." MonsterMystery (66).png|"You can do the station tour with me!" MonsterMystery (67).png MonsterMystery (68).png MonsterMystery (69).png|"What's going on up there?!" MonsterMystery (70).png|"It sounds like a monster thumping about! Wow, I must tell Bakerloo!" MonsterMystery (71).png MonsterMystery (72).png MonsterMystery (73).png MonsterMystery (74).png|"This new bump flattener is great! It'll flatten anything!" MonsterMystery (75).png|"Agh!" MonsterMystery (76).png|"Stop it!" MonsterMystery (77).png MonsterMystery (78).png MonsterMystery (79).png|"BEHAVE YOURSELF!" MonsterMystery (80).png MonsterMystery (81).png|"Not my sandwiches!" MonsterMystery (82).png|"Agh!" MonsterMystery (83).png|"That's my best hat!" MonsterMystery (84).png|Mirrored stock footage MonsterMystery (85).png MonsterMystery (86).png MonsterMystery (87).png MonsterMystery (88).png MonsterMystery (89).png|"Get in touch as soon as you find another clue!" "Will do!" MonsterMystery (90).png MonsterMystery (91).png|"It's nice to have some company for a change. These tunnels can be a bit dark." MonsterMystery (92).png|"And between you and me Fred, I don't much like the dark." MonsterMystery (93).png MonsterMystery (94).png|"Oh. What are you doing on my line?" MonsterMystery (95).png MonsterMystery (96).png|"Beware." MonsterMystery (97).png|"If there's a real monster on this Underground, I shall eat my tiara." MonsterMystery (98).png MonsterMystery (99).png MonsterMystery (100).png|"Careful Ernie, you know what happens when you play jokes." MonsterMystery (101).png|"Don't worry Millie, Victoria will find this one really funny, hehe." MonsterMystery (102).png|"Monsters indeed." MonsterMystery (103).png|"The very idea - AGGH!!" MonsterMystery (104).png MonsterMystery (105).png|"HELP! HELP!" MonsterMystery (106).png MonsterMystery (107).png MonsterMystery (108).png|"Victoria! Come back!" MonsterMystery (109).png|"Oh dear, Fred. That wasn't meant to happen!" MonsterMystery (110).png MonsterMystery (111).png MonsterMystery (112).png MonsterMystery (113).png MonsterMystery (114).png MonsterMystery (115).png MonsterMystery (116).png|"Go and see her straight away!" "Of course, I've just to got take Fred to the hospital." "Who's Fred?" MonsterMystery (117).png|"Well he's - I'll explain later." MonsterMystery (118).png MonsterMystery (119).png MonsterMystery (120).png MonsterMystery (121).png MonsterMystery (122).png|"M-m-m-m-" MonsterMystery (123).png MonsterMystery (124).png|"You were all right and I was wrong. There is a monster!" MonsterMystery (125).png|"Yeah! How do you know?" MonsterMystery (126).png|"Because - it's eaten Ernie!" MonsterMystery (127).png MonsterMystery (128).png|"This - is the saddest day in the history of the Underground railway." MonsterMystery (129).png|"Oh really? Why's that?" MonsterMystery (130).png|Victoria's tiara is missing MonsterMystery (131).png|"You haven't been eaten?" "Of course I haven't! That was my friend Fred you saw." MonsterMystery (132).png|"So the monster ate Fred instead?" MonsterMystery (133).png MonsterMystery (134).png MonsterMystery (135).png MonsterMystery (136).png MonsterMystery (137).png MonsterMystery (138).png MonsterMystery (139).png MonsterMystery (140).png MonsterMystery (141).png|"I must admit, I suspected that sound was a didgeridoo, and I had my doubts about the thumping!" MonsterMystery (142).png|"Bakerloo! You were the one insisting there was a monster!" MonsterMystery (143).png|"Well, I, wasn't sure - I, er, still investigating!" MonsterMystery (144).png|"I suggest we all calm down and get some well earned rest!" MonsterMystery (145).png MonsterMystery (146).png MonsterMystery (147).png MonsterMystery (148).png|"I wouldn't want anything to eat Ernie!" MonsterMystery (149).png|"We couldn't do without our Ernie, that's for sure!" MonsterMystery (150).png|"Just a moment - what's that noise? If I'm not mistaken, I hear growling and thumping!" "NOT AGAIN, Bakerloo!" MonsterMystery (151).png|"Anyone want to play my monster computer game with me?" MonsterMystery (152).png|"NO!" "OK, just asking!" MonsterMystery (153).png MonsterMystery (154).png Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes